Stoneheart Elf
Stoneheart Elves are a clan of Elves known for their excellent metalworkers and craftsmen. Considered the bravest and most chivalrous of the Elves, they specialize in gem and stone magic. They are the most technologically advanced of the Elves. Some Stonehearts make alliances with Dwarves because of their similar specialties, but most see the Dwarves as competition and allow racial differences to divide them. Stoneheart Elves make their homes in Undercartham and across the world above in small mining settlements. History Culture & Characteristics Faith Compared to the other Elves, the Stoneheart are not very religious. Though they believe in the Goddess and participate in simplified versions of the sabbats, they are not nearly as devout as their Elven brethren. The Stoneheart are known to make metal talismans they wear as a sign of their belief in the Goddess. Origins Gender roles Stoneheart society is primarily matriarchal. Aging Government Warfare Relationships with the Dwarves Languages Most Stoneheart Elves are fluent in Elven, Carthian, and Dwarven. They tend to pronounce the "w" sound as "v", "th" as "z" or "s", "v" as "f". Words beginning with the "sp" and "st" sounds become "shp" and "sht". "Sh" sounds take on a "sch" sound. Words ending in "ing" sound like they end with a heavy "k" sound rather than a "g". Hard "c" sounds are also replaced with "k", and words ending with "d" are pronounced with a "t". Naming The Stoneheart Elves' bastard surname is Stone. Popular female names: Alethea, Jewel, Mary, Parthenia, Ruby, Sapphira, Sophronia, Theodosia, Victoria Popular male names: Ambrose, Artemus, Bartholomew, Clay, Flint, Jasper, Micah, Oswald, Pewter, Phileas Popular surnames: Ashdown, Blackmore, Riggs, Steele, Tinning Technology Known as great inventors, the Stonehearts' greatest cultural achievement is their craftsmanship. Much of modern technology is derived from the Stoneheart Elves. Their armors are claimed to be very resilient and their weapons are advanced and powerful. Even the youngest Stoneheart Elves have an innate knack for metalworking, gems and stones, and are mystified by the gears, switches and levers that make up their everyday lives. Cuisine Customs The Stonehearts value courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. They are regarded as brave, even to the point of recklessness. They are also often short-tempered. They can be considered self-righteous and arrogant, with no regard for the country's laws, similar to the Ambersight Elves. The Stonehearts, however, are highly respected throughout the country. Stonehearts are not as vain as other Clans of Elves, and instead seem to have no shame in wandering around public places covered in grease and soot. The Stoneheart have no compunction about traveling in the world outside of their lands, and they do so much more often than other Elves. They have the most contact with the non-Elven world and their subrace is more adventurous than their Elven brethren. Physical appearance Stoneheart Elves are often distinguishable because of their premature aging. They live just as long as other Elves, but will look much older than another Elf of the same age from a different Clan. Stoneheart Elves often have dark hair and eyes prior to their rapid aging, which turns their hair gray. Their skin often resembles pale stone and has a gray tint to its pigmentation. The Stoneheart built their city into the walls of the cavern they occupy, often in a Victorian and Steampunk style. Their clothes follow the same trend, sporting gears, goggles and many other Steampunk elements over their otherwise normal clothes. Notables Leadership * Year 18-502- Euphrasia * 502-791- Aphra * 791-941- Dionysia * 941-present- Saelihn Redstone Noble houses * Redstone * Ketteler * Reuss * Waldeck * Vanderboren Factions and allies Known Stoneheart Elves Main page: Known Stoneheart Elves * Luciele Kross * Phillip Beatty * Saelihn Redstone * Victoria Redstone * Algernon Redstone * Zebulon Redstone * Gideon Redstone * Norlorn Redstone * Mary Beatty * Amos Desien * Mery Desien * Lukas Desien * Hana Desien * Georg Desien * Lidia Desien Known Part-Stoneheart Elves * Albend Kross * Ciaran Kross * Seraphina Kross * Robin Kross * Adelaide Kross Category:Stoneheart Elves Category:Elves Category:Ethnic groups